I Think I Like You
by HPCKeyboard
Summary: "You know," I say matter of factly to the messy haired boy across from me, "I think I like you."      The totally and completely cliche love story of Lily Evans and James Potter


**A/N: Maggie here. a Lily and James multichaptered fic. I've read though it, but feel free to point out any misspelling, improper grammar etc. I try my best, but I typed up most today and I'm a bit tired. Oh, and we all are probably going to look for a beta eventually, so if you are a beta, or have a great beta I would highly apreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER- Sadly, I do not own the wonderful world that is Harry Potter, though I wish I did. That pleasure goes to Joanne Rowling.**

"You know," I say matter of factly to the messy haired boy across from me, "I think I like you."

He stares at me, awestruck.

'_Did I really just say that?' _I think desperately, he grins, and leans forward to kiss me, when suddenly his face changes to resemble my best friend Marlene.

"LILY!" I hear her voice yell.

Sitting bolt right up I realize, it was just a dream, I didn't really like James Potter, and if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell him.

"It's about time." Marlene says, sauntering back to her bed, her blonde hair swishing behind her in search of something to wear.

I roll out of bed slowly, not wanting to change out of my warm pajamas and into my robes. But I do, standing slowly, and walking to the bathroom, my red hair a tangled knot. I pull the brush thought the tangled mess as quickly as possible, not wanting to be late for classes. Finally, 15 minutes later, Marlene, Mary McDonald and I make our way to the great hall; my only hope it to evade James Potter. The boy had stalked me tirelessly from the time we were in third year, until now. The cocky grin, his arrogance, inability to follow school rules made him more appealing to most of the female Hogwarts population, but it had always made me like him less and less. I sit between Mary and Marlene, across from Remus. He was the one Marauder I could tolerate, him being a prefect and what not.

"Hi Lily" he says smiling as he reaches for the plate of food in front of him.

"Hello Remus." I reply, grabbing a piece of toast off a nearby" platter.

"What no hello to us?" Sirius Black calls from the other side of Marlene, motioning to himself and Potter.

"Black, Potter." I say though gritted teeth, nodding at them both.

"Nice to see you too lily-kins!" Black yells.

I glare at him, and Pettigrew laughs. "Shut up Black." I threaten, clutching my spoon in my hand.

He just shrugs and turns back to the more important task at hand, his breakfast.

I sigh, turning back to my own breakfast, when I realize that Potter hadn't said a word, just sat there. I stand abruptly, shoving the last piece of toast in my mouth, and slinging my book bag over my shoulder. "Time for class." I announce turning on my heels and walking out of the room, Marlene and Mary following close behind. "What's wrong with Potter?" I ask when the two catch up to me.

"How would I know?" Mary asks,

Marlene chorusing, "He's changed, I told you that!"

I sigh, raking a hand though my fiery red hair. They finally shut up as we start to make our way to the first class of the day, Potions. To be totally honest, ever since this year started I was a little apprehensive of going down into the dungeons, but potions class was held there, so down to the dungeons we go no matter how uneasy it made me feel. We dash inside just as Slughorn walks over to shut the door, sitting down quietly, ignoring the Slytherins who were catcalling at Marlene and yelling names at Mary and I. Both Potter and Remus grit their teeth, and Black glares over at them. We all knew he had a thing for Marlene even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Alright class, today we will be brewing the drought of the living dead." Slughorn informs up, ignoring the outburst from the Slytherins. There is an audible groan from most of the room, but I grin. I had this in the bag, the potions wasn't actually that difficult. "Now, you'll be pared up with someone, Potter and Snape, Miss. Lily and Black"

The list goes on but I'm no longer paying attention, _'I'm paired with Black.' _I think desperately, but I could be in James' position, being paired with Snape.

Potter's scowl visibly darkens as we walks to the Slytherin boy. Snape returns the scowl.

"Alright Black," I say, turning back to my task, "You stay away from our cauldron, and you get an 'O' for today." I walk briskly to the front of the room, gathering the ingredients I needed to brew this specific potion.

"You know Evans, I don't know why you won't go out with prongsie, he's not such a bad guy."

I sigh, this was the last conversation I wanted to have with Sirius Black. "Listen Black, why I don't want to go out with James is my business, and I don't really feel like explaining it to you."

It was his turn to sigh, "Lily-kins, just give him a chance, please?" he asks, giving me a set of puppy dog eyes which I found hard to say no to.

I grit my teeth and look at him, "No Black."

He just turns around and goes back to doodling something. Probably Marlene McKinnon's arse.

The rest of the class passes with little to no conversations between Black and I. But for some reason I find myself glancing over at James every few minutes, as he sits, leaning back in his chair, letting Severus do all the work. The reason why I refused to answer Sirius, was mostly because I wasn't sure why I kept on saying no to Potter. He HAD changed since sixth year, he was much less arrogant, and no longer hexed Slytherins. Sharing head duties had shown me that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"You can all place a phial of you potions on my desk, and leave" Slughorn announces. Sirius slips me said phial, and I precariously fill it with the substance. After handing it to him, I fly out the door, only to run into someone, who I hadn't intended.


End file.
